Hunter's Moon
by Apparition of a Fox
Summary: Most infected are mindless monsters that are ruled by hunger. But for a select few, they retain partial sanity. This is their story as they find out what they were made for.


The Hunter crawled on all fours over the buildings, as agile as a panther. The night was black and starless, making his dark shape blend into the shadows.  
Only feral growls told any tell that a beast was stalking for prey. But something was wrong this night. Hunter could feel something was stalking him. In the back of his infection plagued mind, he knew only stronger monsters even dare approach him. His ferocity only matched that of the annoying witch and his strength knew no bounds.  
But this creature was different, he had never felt such an terrible force follow him. And now here he was trying as hard as he could to shake the foul beast. Hunter suppressed his angry yowl and crawled deeper into the infected city, closer to his nest.  
Behind him the ever spine-crawling presence followed close behind. With a yelp, the hunter ran like a whipped puppy from a beating.  
Hunter didn't stop till he was at his nest, a network of storage facilities. He jumped on the roof of one and quietly crept into a small hole he made, barely room for his muscled frame.  
Finally home and nestled into his nest of blankets, Hunter curled up and listened. Tense moments went by before he finally let out a huge breath of relief. Whatever had chased him , he had outran it finally. Tiredly he circled the nest like a dog and rearranged the covers till he was under it and fell asleep.  
Still asleep, he felt gentle hands pull his hood away. Thinking he was dreaming, he purred into those hands as they went through his shaggy black hair.  
His human side, what was left after the virus, screamed for him to wake up. Hunter jolted from his sleep and yowled as he flipped off his bed like some hardcore stuntman on speed. A light flickered on by the door to reveal a short brown haired human girl with strange hazel eyes that seemed to be ever swirling the colors. Hunter growled menacingly at the small woman, who squealed with glee.  
Hunter cocked his head to the side like a confused dog, "Why wasn't she cowering in fear?"  
The girl was flustered and her face was blushing as she stared at him. What is wrong with this girl? Hunter crouched into his pounce postion and flung himself on top of the girl, who at the time was mumbling something about kawaii or something. Humans confused him sometimes. He pinned her arms over her head with one strong clawed hand and looked directly into the girl's face.  
She was pale for a human, almost like infected pale, but her lips were plump and red. It was almost to much for him not to bend down and tear them from her face. But something about her halted his thoughts of feasting. She was so small a fragile, yet a power surrounded her.  
Then he caught a whiff of her scent. Confused, Hunter let go of her hands and stared down at the blushing form beneath his powerful one. The girl smelled like a hunter, but clearly she was human. Could she somehow be a crazy mix without the bloodthirst. He leaned down a snuffled her neck for a better scent, and felt her quaking under him.  
Her now free hands were pressed on his abdomen, pushing him back off her. He had to give her credit, she wasn't afraid of him and he had seen army men piss themselves at his mere howl. The girl was speaking so he concentrated hard to understand,"Oh my god! Oh my god! He's so cute. You wanna come stay with me Hunty poo? I have all kinds of nice foods to eat and friends to play with."  
What was wrong with this girl? Did she just ask him to live with her? These questions rolled around in his head as he watched her form. She was attractive for whatever she was, and that power that came from her aroused him somehow like having a new challenge. So this was his silent stalker who had followed him through the city. She looked up at his glowing red eyes and smiled warmly before scratching his head.  
Hunter purred into her hand and, like a big feline, crawled into her lap. Being so big, that was about just his head in her lap. The girl spoke,"My names Shadow. I'll just call you Jak. You like it?" Hunter smiled a toothy grin of felinish canines. He did like it , it was better than calling him hunter like all the rest of his kind. She laughed and explained that she was takimg in all the hunters around and making a pack.  
Jak nuzzled closer, rubbing her ample chest with his head affectionately. Shadow flicked his nose,"Now Jak, I know you understand me so I know you understand not to invade my personal space."  
Jak just grinned and licked her nose, making purring sounds as he watched her. He didn't know why but she brought out more of his human side that he thought wasn't even possible. He felt fuzzy on the inside in just the small amount of time that they had met.

Shadow smiled at Jak as he purred. She had to admit for a hunter, he was freaking hot. When she had first pulled his hood back she was amazed at how gorgeous he really was. His hair was pitch black and shaggy, but she could see that it had been razored in that hot way guys do it so that it hung a little in their eyes. And those eyes, usually a full blown infected had that milky or jaundice yellow eyes, but his were a beautiful ruby red that reflected in the light like a cats.  
Oh, and he was built like a track runner. Hard rock muscles and full six pack that would make a fan girl's ovaries made her follow him in the first place was that he was special. He was like her in ways, infected but not all gone yet. Shadow had been collecting infected that was like her for a long time, trying to rally a small community to protect themselves from the more evil of their kind.  
There was her clan and there was another clan that was smart but was brutally evil that even the dumb infected stayed away.

Jak looked at Shadow's face as she went through these thoughts and he became worried. He whinned and pawed at her hoodie to get her attention. She smirked down at his submissive face,"I really wish one of you could talk like me. It sucks being alone with no one to talk to."  
Jak looked up at her and grunted. He wished he could to. He wanted to know why he was different and why he was feeling like a tank ran him over when she smiled or touched him. Jak tried to articulate these words but all he got was,"Sssshaaaadoooo."  
Shadow clapped her hands happily,"Maybe you are like me. You just haven't had anyone to talk to so your out of practice alittle. I bet I could help you if you wanna live with me."  
Jak nodded yes. It wasn't like he liked it here, especially since some Jockeys had moved in next door. You don't want to know what those sick freaks do on their down time.

So Shadow lead him through back streets till they made to the edge of town, and they went down a dirt road to a huge farmhouse. She laughed when they were met bet a small pack of hunters and one Smoker,"Jak meet your new family." A hunter as big as Jak, who was in a red hoodie slinked up to Shadow and pawed her thigh like a tomcat. Suddenly something snapped in Jak and he sprung at the hunter attacking him violently. The said hunter fought back just as furiously, slicing through Jak's shoulder with glee and was rewarded with a gut wrenching howl. They separated and stared at each other like animals.  
But Shadow slammed her weight into the red hunter yowling,"Sam, don't you dare hurt Jak, or I'll rake your eyes out!" Sam backed off but sneered at Jak. Jak crawled to Shadow and stood straight up like a normal human, causing Sam to look up at him.  
Jak grabbed Shadow and yelled,"Mine! Mate mine!" To say the least, all were shocked that he could speak so good then Shadow looked at him Wonderingly. Standing up he was towering over her short frame, his entire body shaked from rage.  
She silently face palmed herself,"What have I gotten myself into?"The Hunter crawled on all fours over the buildings, as agile as a panther. The night was black and starless,  
making his dark shape blend into the shadows.


End file.
